fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Peko☆Peko A La Mode!
Peko☆Peko A La Mode! (ペコ☆ペコ・ア・ラ・モード！) is KK☆PCALM-based AU/spin-off anime fanseries created by Haruna Artist. Unlike the original series, it focuses on Pekorin as its signature protagonist. Story Characters Cures * Amano Pekorin (甘野ペコリン): Pekorin is a sanguine and optimistic 10 year old girl, often bullied and picked on for her slight chubbiness, short stature and habit of eating to cease her negativity. Easy to approach, Pekorin finds it easy to make friends and does so frequently although, not many stay due to finding others to play with or forgetting her all together. Ever since toddlerhood, Pekorin had a love for cooking, especially baking. Ironically, she cannot bake to save her life but is always willing to try. Able to mix Happiness and Will-power, Pekorin transforms into the Patisserie of Doughnuts, Cure Donut '(キュアドーナツ). Her theme color is light pink. * 'Midori Tsubasa (緑つばさ): Cheeky, loud and energetic 4th grader in Pekorin's class. Tsubasa has a love for mythical creatures, especially dragons. After meeting Pekorin, Tsubasa learns to make sweets, although hers being surprisingly superior. Like Pekorin, she is a little on the short side, but unlike her fellow classmate, she prefers to embrace it. Tsubasa has a tendency to burst into laughter when she sees something just remotely funny, and she loves making puns. Able to mix Joy and Energy, Tsubasa transforms into the Patissere of Tea, Cure Matcha '(キュアマッチャー). Her theme color is green. * 'Kanegi Yuu (金城ゆう): The princess of the trio but by others, richest child in Ichigozaka. Underneath her high-class, self-centered and bossy personality, hides a sensitive and warm-hearted girl with a big sweet tooth. Being extremely lonely, Yuu doesn't know how to be her true self, knowing others simply like her due to her family's immense wealth. Highly talented, Yuu has been known to solve math equations and ballet dance simultaneously. Able to mix Honor and Nobility, Yuu transforms into the Patisserie of Creampuffs, Cure Cream '''(キュアクリーム). Her theme color is yellow/cream. ** '''Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル?): The reincarnation of the legendary patisserie, Cure Lumière. She is the Patisserie of Angel Cakes and her theme color is white. ** Cure Crust (キュアクラスト?): The reincarnation of Noir. He is the Patisserie of Blackberry sweets, especially pie and his theme color is black. Fairies * Pikario (ピカリオ): A fairy from Ichigo Mountain and the Pretty Cures' fairy companion. Bakery A La Noir * General Grave '(グレイブさま): Leader of Bakery A La Noir and the commander of Salt, Miss Parfait and Kirakiraru Thieves. He is Elisio's superior. * 'Elisio (エリシオ): Co-leader of Bakery A La Noir and General Grave's right hand man. He is often silent and his motives are currently unknown. * Salt '''(ソルト): Member of Bakery A La Noir. He is very hot tempered and likes getting his way. He disguises himself as '''Shiokawa Ichirou (塩川一郎). * Miss Parfait '(ミスパルフェ): Only female member of Bakery A La Noir. She is shrouded in mystery and often stays silent and doesn't participate in combat. * 'Kimoda '(キモダー): MOTW summoned by the workers of Bakery A La Noir. They feed of the sweet energy known as "kirakiraru". Supporting * 'Bibury (バイブリー): Owner of the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Pekorin, Tsubasa and Yuu refer to her as "Bibury-sensei". Items * Sweets Pact '(スイーツパクト): The transformation device. To use it, the girls need their respective transformation Kirakira Sweets and they need to yell the phrase [[Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!|"''Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!"]]. Locations * '''Ichigozaka (いちご坂): Primary setting of the story. * Ichigo Mountain (いちご山): The mystical forest on a mountain near Ichigozaka. * KIRAKIRA Patisserie (キラキラパティスリー): Cafe that Pekorin and her friends work at, and Bibury runs and calls her home. Trivia * Unlike the based-upon series, Peko☆Peko's theme faces both sweets and actual battles both equally. * Unlike the original series, Peko☆Peko's focus doesn't include animals whatsoever: ** Reason being the creator wasn't really a fan of the animal inclusion. More or less, she thought it was unnecessary and downright stupid. Media *'Pretty Cure Mini Stars! '(プリキュアミニスターズ): The crossover that Peko☆Peko Patisserie! ''appears in. They are joined by ''Max Heart ''and ''HUGtto. *'A La Movie! Hidden...Kingdom of Fruits!! '(ア・ラ・映画！隠された...フルーツの王国！): Series movie. Extra *[[Pekorin's Sakura A La Adventure |'Pekorin's Sakura A La Adventure' ]] (TBA): Side story manga/small series adaption. It involves Pekorin as a returning character and introduces an exclusive character, Sakura. Category:Fan Series Category:Haruna Artist Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode!